The present invention relates to a manually-operated labeler which separates and forwards the label by turning back the carrier strip on which labels are stuck in succession at a carrier strip turnback part and intermittently feeds the carrier strip and performs printing on the label before it is detached at the carrier strip turnback part.
In known labelers of this type, as described in the specification of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,729, the label receiving part is often made of a synthetic resin to improve printing. Most labelers of this type are made up by integrally molding the label receiving part and the casing by a molding process and accordingly the casing is also made of a synthetic resin.
However, such a labeler is disadvantageous in that the label receiving part is prone to be broken or damaged since the label receiving part which is often depressed by the printing device is not very strong and consequently it cannot help abandoning the label due to the breakage or damage described above.
An object of the present invention is to make a label receiving member as a single independent part which can be remountably fitted in the casing of the labeler, thus permitting the use of the labeler as is after replacement of the label receiving member if it is damaged or malfunctions.
Another object of the present invention is to eliminate the need to adjust the relative positions of the carrier strip turnback part and the depressing member, at the time of replacement of the label receiving member by combining the label receiving member with the depressing member as a unit.